powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Deker
Deker (pronounced DEH-kerMeaning of Deker - think Baby Names.com) is a Human/Nighlok and husband of Dalia (now known as Dayu), cursed as a Nighlok with the desire to find the worthy opponent for the "Ultimate Duel". He is portrayed by Rick Medina (better known for his role as Cole Evans in Power Rangers Wild Force). Background Very little of Deker's past is known, but at some point in time he proposed to and married a woman named Dalia. On their wedding night, he carried her back to their home and gave her with a guitar as a wedding present. Dalia presented Deker the white Katana "Uramasa", calling him her "brave Samurai", implying that he is a warrior trained in the way of the Bushido. During the night their house caught fire. Deker was nowhere to be found when Dalia woke to find the bedroom burning, but she managed to find and rescue him from the burning building. When she called for help, she summoned the King of the Nighloks (later reveled to be Serrator) who offered to save Deker's life. When she agreed to the demon's terms, he did indeed save Deker's life, but robbed him of all his memories and turned Deker into a Human/Nighlok hybrid and Dalia into the Nighlok Dayu in the process. Revived from near death, Deker transformed into his Nighlok half and vanished into the night, leaving Dalia behind''Broken Dreams. The of events of that night was eventually made into a folktale told in the form of a painting at the Tengen GateThe Tengen Gate. He remains oblivious to his connection to Dayu despite rescuing her from the Red Ranger's Fire Smasher in a battle against the RangersThere Go the Brides and interacting with her general. When she asks about his life, he tells he remembers nothing beyond needing to fight, that nothing else is important. Dayu is later seen to regret her decision to make the deal with the Nighlok King to save his life, heartbroken over what it has done to her husband Boxed In. Like Dayu, Deker's unique position as a Human/Nighlook allows him to leave the Netherworld whenever he wishes without needing to return to the Sanzu River like the other Nighloks and Master XandredJayden's Challenge. As he is not apart of Master Xandred's group, the two are enemies. Xandred despises him for his half-human state and constant meddling in his plans to destroy the Samurai Rangers, once misunderstanding his intervention as "helping" the humans despite Deker's protests to otherwise. As a cursed man with the unquenchable desire to fight, Deker roamed the world for a worthy opponent to battle. Uramasa eventually leads him to Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger. Deker is determined to fight the Ranger one-on-one to the point of single-mindedness, often appearing at inopportune times or being halted by the other Rangers and monsters when the opportunity strikes him as right. When Jayden is poisoned by Octoroo, Deker kidnaps him and dumps him into the holy springs to cure him as a means to prepare him for the fight. While Jayden is recovering, Deker tells him that he has little choice in the matter against his need for fighting, though Jayden argues that "there's always a choice" Boxed In. Antonio eventually arrives and rescues Jayden from Deker, who promises there would nothing to stop their fight the next time they meet. When the two finally meet again, he gave Jayden the choice of fighting him or being forced to watch as he harmed innocent people if he refused. It's later revealed that his desire for battling Jayden is fueled by the belief that it will free him of his Nighlok half. He finally battled Jayden and appeared to have the upper hand in the fight when he stabbed the Red Ranger in the right side of his chest. Though he was stunned, Jayden allowed the warrior to run him through and proceeded struck Deker down in one slash. Uramasa was shattered, broken in two. Surprised by the Red Ranger's audacity, Deker complimented Jayden on his win and stumbling towards the edge of the cliff, he fell over the edge and disappeared in a puff of purple flames. Deker was not seen again after The Ultimate Duel. After that, he is not seen again, until "Kevin's Choice". Dayu talks with him about fixing her Harmonium, as well as his Uramasa. She further explains that if they make a deal with a certain Nighlok, said Nighlok can fix their specific items. Weapons * Uramasa: A uniquely designed sword that Deker carries around with him. The sword wields immense strength, as its strong enough slice through solid stone with ease. Like Deker, it seeks out strong and fordable opponents to engage in battle. As one example, it "glowed" when sensing the presence of the Red Samurai Ranger. Powers and Abilities *'Human Form': Deker is able to freely turn himself into his human and Nighlok forms at any time. His human form is also the only reason as being also part Nighlok, he is unable to be dried up unlike other true Nighoks, such as Rofer and Dreadhead. It is also the only thing that lets him enter and leave the Netherworld freely. *'Nighlok Form': Deker is able to turn himself into a Nighlok at his own will. In this form, Deker has a red, skull like mask with many white parts of armor covering him. He also uses this form to use his sword Uramasa. It is also the main cause why he has lived for many centuries. **'Explosion': Deker only uses this as a last resort attack. This shows him exploding when he is unable to fight back and is being attacked. Doing this causes an explosion, which shatters Moogers into glass-like pieces, but this effect turns him back to his human form. *'Master Combat Specialist': As already known, Deker is only looking for the best swordsmen in the world to challenge him. During I've Got a Spell on Blue, Deker knew who was going to win during Jayden's and Kevin's fight, due to their stances. He also quickly defeated many Moogers using his sword Uramasa during several episodes he was featured in. *'Unknown Move': Deker uses this move only when he is surrounded by many Moogers and cannot defeat them quickly with his Uramasa. It is represented as large, visible slashes that Deker sends at his foes, though he does not do this aganist the Samurai Rangers. Trivia * Speculations that Rick Medina was going to appear in Samurai began in 2010 when fans were trying to figure out who he was going to portray. At some point he posted on his Facebook account, saying "Steven Skyler is a phenomenal actor. We are tearing up the scene !!" stating that he was on the set in New Zealand. His role was eventually revealed in the end credits of There Go the Brides and he made his first on-screen appearance in I've Got a Spell on Blue. * Deker's main weapon, Uramasa, kept its name from Shinkenger, making it the first time that the name of a villain's weapon in Power Rangers is kept the same from it's Super Sentai counterpart. * In January of 2012 around the time of UK Toy Fair, a ScorpionZord toy for Deker was announced. * Like Koragg, he considers the Red Ranger to be his arch enemy. * Its confirmed that Deker is still alive and will return in Super Samurai. See also * Juzo Fuwa - his Sentai counterpart in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Reference Category:Villains Category:Samurai Category:Nighloks